Announcement
by FireFlamerx9z
Summary: Announcement


Hello everyone! FireFlamerx9z here! For those you that remember, I posted a tease towards my next series using a description of the series along with some semi-cryptic riddles. They were;

 **A duo of villains attacks our beloved heroes, blasting them to different worlds with no memory of their pasts and as infants. They are taken and raised by inhabitants of these worlds.(This is a multi-story crossover)**

 _ **-A goth girl is raised by a conman who has many dark secrets from his past. Is he more then what he seems?**_

 _ **-A delinquent grows up in the care of raccoon thief and his foxy tailing officer**_

 _ **-A mystical girl learns kung-fu under the eyes of a wise turtle and red panda**_

 _ **-A young teen fights for the rights of hundreds of children worldwide with his british brother**_

 _ **-A snarker is raised by a former hunter of evil who needs an heir to not only his business, but his double life**_

 _ **-A large eater continues his path under an adorable pink terror**_

 _ **-An abused twin embraces a talent she kept hidden along with her two squid like sisters**_

 _ **-an outback born finds herself embracing girl power with help of her half genie sister**_

 _ **-A pair of lovebird take opposite sides in a heavenly world, one choses light, the other nature, both influenced by their new parents**_

 _ **-A duo of sisters learn the wonders of their tropical world with help from their new scientist parents**_

 _ **-A cadet travels to a distance land with his father, and survives with some help from plant like people.**_

 _ **-A gymnast is raised in a land in the sky with a leader of an army as her father**_

 _ **-Zombie skills will come in handy when dealing with banana loving creatures and an villainous father.**_

 _ **-A skilled nerd finds himself redesigning one his finest creations to help his playboy father defend the world from evil**_

So I think I've given you all enough time to think about it and it's time for me to reveal the story. My next project will be known as _Adoption Drama_ and as the description above states, two villains end up sending several contestants into new worlds, deaged to at most 5(depends where I need it to be), and with no memory of their old lives. This was actually based on a similar series of stories _Adoption Displation_ or something like that. Anyways, you guys did manage to guess some of them, but the full list, in order, is…..

1\. Gothic Falls- Gwen is raised by Stanley Pines from the _Gravity Falls_ series.

2\. The Delinquent Cooper- Duncan is raised by Sly Cooper from the _Sly Cooper_ series **(This was one of the most common guessed ones)**

3\. Aura of Kung Fu- Dawn is raised by Master Oogway and Master Shifu from the _Kung Fu Panda_ series. **(This was one of the most common guessed ones)**

4\. Not Ready To Be Thirteen- Junior is raised alongside Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 from the _Codename Kids Next Door_ series.

5\. Noah Of The Night- Noah is raised by (retired) Bruce Wayne from the _Batman Beyond_ series.

6\. Dreamland's Biggest Eaters- Owen is raised by Kirby from the _Kirby_ series.

7\. Three Stays Fresher- Samey/Sammy is raised alongside Callie and Marie from the _Splatoon_ series.

8\. Three Wishes From Down Under- Jasmine is raised by alongside Shantae from the _Shantae_ series.

9\. Wing Of Love( **Yeah title sucks I know)** \- Zoey is raised by Pit and Palutena, while Mike is raised by Viridi from the _Kid Icarus_ series.

10\. Poké Sisters- Emma and Kitty are raised by Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet from _Pokemon Sun and Moon_.

11\. 101 Little Soldiers- Brick is raised by Captain Charlie from the _Pikmin_ series(only in the third game)

12\. The Sky's The Limit- Sky is raised by Master Eon from the _Skylanders_ series.

13\. Surviving The Minion Apocalypse- Shawn is raised by Gru and his minions from the _Despicable Me_ series

14\. I! AM! IRON CAM!- Cameron is raised by Tony Stark/Iron Man from the _Marvel Universe_.

There will be a final story that ties everything together and I plan to start this as soon as I can. Just as a warning, with some of the stories, I will be taking creative liberties **(You'll see what I mean)** and OCs will appear. Let me know which ones you guys are most excited to read/see. Also, if anyone wants to draw artwork or a cover for the stories, feel free, but PM me the link and let me know in advance. FireFlamerx9z, out!


End file.
